Gazebo
by Andie Maxwell
Summary: Duo trys to commit suicide but Heero finds him...swiches between duo's and heero's pov, and this is just the 1st part...next i'll do the kawaii mushy recovery time! *sparkle*


Gazebo  
--------  
Andie Maxwell  
  
  
//I am sitting in a gazebo, alone and out of view from Quatre's mansion. How easy it is, just to break the skin...feel the metal inside of my arm...feel death finally come for me...to finally be free...I slip into darkness, in my head saying goodbye to all of my friends. And saying hello to the torture of all those who I have killed\\  
  
I am wandering, alone in the gardens of Quatre's mansion. My thoughts drift, sometimes thinking about Duo, sometimes thinking about a little girl with her dog, sometimes wondering if I am truly human. I see a white gazebo up ahead...something is wrong there...ahh. I see it. Duo's braid is lying limply on the rail, coming from below the railing. I dash up to the gazebo, knowing something is amiss, and find Duo lying serenely on the bench. It looks like he is sleeping, but I see blood, everywhere! I am frantic, but I can still see Duo's breath, although it gets shallower with each intake of air. Panicked, I grab his limp form, racing like a bat out of hell towards the main building...thank what ever god is out there that Quatre has a medical facility in the main building. My muscles are aching, but I pay them no notice as I reach the building. I rip open the door with one hand, and race down the hall into the emergency room so necessary when any of us are involved. The doctors on duty, who were waiting for Trowa and Quatre to come back from their mission in case they were badly hurt, scurry to life when they see Duo, and he is whisked away to god knows where. I only hope that I found him in time...the colonies cannot afford to loose two Gundam pilots, and if Duo dies, I die. They are right, I have no heart. My heart belongs to Duo Maxwell.  
  
//I cant see...but I can hear...is this the afterlife? Well, everything is black, and I hurt like hell...good I made it to hell where I belong. *Sigh* I'm gonna miss Heero...but I don't deserve him! He is an angel, I am Death. "Duo, Duo you *have* to wake up!" WHAT!? I'm in Hell, Heero shouldn't be here! No...It must be some devil's trick to torture me. *Wait* what's that? I feel a pressure on my hand...almost like someone's holding it...and there! There's a drop of warm wetness on my face...tears?? But...why is someone crying on me? I'm in hell, no one is supposed to feel sorry for me... "Duo, please wake up! You're in a coma, from blood loss. Duo, why did you do that? Why?" Oh, no! I'm not dead...damn it, I can see the scene right now...Heero's sitting there, pissed off at me for not thinking of the mission, Trowa is just sitting there with a 'How idiotic' look on his face, Quatre's sitting there crying on me, and Wufei's calling me 'weak' "Duo, open your eyes, can't you? Come on, Duo, I know you can, I know you can hear me..." I must be warping Quatre's voice to Heero's, or maybe the doctor sounds like Heero. That just can't be Heero, no matter how much I want it to be. I try to open my eyes, but I cant...it's like there's an invisible wall between my mind and body...I *must* move, but I cant! I yell out his name, over and over, in an effort to get through to my body. //Heero// There! I think I said it, at least mouthed it...Oh, why cant I be dead...why do I have to be in a coma? I just wanted to *die* that's all...not be a vegetable...\\  
  
"Duo, why? Why did you do that? Why?" I know he cant hear me, but I must try...maybe, just maybe, he can hear me. I see more little splotches appear on Duo, tears falling from my own eyes. I haven't cried for years...I cannot even remember the last time I did. Maybe I haven't ever cried before, who knows. But I cry now, I cry for Duo, and I don't care if anyone thinks I'm weak. I just don't care. I don't care about the missions, I don't care about the colonies, I don't care about Dr. J or even myself...I only care about Duo. "Duo, open your eyes, can't you? Come on, Duo, I know you can, I know you can hear me..." Oh, I wish he could hear me...oh I pray to any god that exists, please, *please* let Duo hear me, let Duo be ok...I see his eyelashes twitch, sending hope screaming though my mind. I know it was probably just an unconscious action, a mistake by his nervous system, but I don't care. I hold his hand tighter, as if it could keep him in this world for me. //Heero// I gasp. Did he just mouth my name? Oh, gods, thank you! I brush my hand across his jaw line, and cup his head in my hand, ignoring the beeping of the medical equipment. "Please, Duo, please come back to me."  
  
//"Please, Duo, please come back to me" Heero! I don't care if this is just a dream, I want him! I struggle with my body, trying to get it to obey my mind's commands. With nothing but sheer will, I finally brake through, and I am greeted by the pain of a thousand deaths...no, a thousand lives. I try to open my eyes...I can feel Heero near to me...I ignore the pain...I open my eyes.\\  
  
His eyes flutter noticeably this time, like they are trying to open. Tears of joy stream down my face as the beautiful orbs of violet finally open, looking at me in awe. "Duo!" He grins half-heartedly and tries to sit up, but I stop him. "No, don't sit up! You need rest, you are very weak." I cannot help but smile the whole time...Duo woke up! He's going to live! He looks around the room with wide eyes, and asks where the others are. "Duo, it's three in the morning....they're asleep..." His eyes widen again. "Th-three in the morning? I was out for nineteen hours?" Nineteen hours? He's been out for a week! "No, Duo. You've been in a coma for a week."  
  
//My eyes open, and are greeted by the searing pain of the lights. I see Heero! He's...crying? Heero's CRYING?? For ME?? I almost swoon. He cares! I realize that I must look very...un-Duo-like... to them. I grin and try to sit up, but he stops me. "No, don't sit up! You need rest, you are very weak." I lay back down, and look around the room, only to see that Heero's the only person in the room! "Wh-where is everyone else?" Heero looks at me strangely, I hope I didn't offend him or something..."Duo, it's three in the morning...they're asleep..." It's three in the morning?? And Heero is still here with me, not sleeping?? I would think Quatre more likely to stay up, not Heero! Wait..."Th-three in the morning...I was asleep for nineteen hours?" Heero seems surprised by this...I wonder why..."No Duo. You've been in a coma for a week." My heart stops. A WEEK? For the first time, I notice dark bags under Heero's eyes..."You haven't stayed up the whole time, have you?" He looks guiltily at me. I faint.\\  
  
  
TBC...no da, I'd never leave ya without some mushy recovery time! *Grins* slightly less dark, I think, in the next part...ja ne!  



End file.
